The Rain & the Love
by Miyabi Gokudera
Summary: Takeshi, un garçon plutôt populaire, est amoureux d'une camarade de classe, qui elle aussi en est amoureuse! Je vous laisse découvrir cet OS et je m'excuse de ce résumé... pourris! uOu'


Alors~~! Après avoir galéré comment trouver pour mettre les droits d'auteur... Je me permet de m'excuser de ne l'avoir trouver plus tôt... Moi = Cerveau de Kinder Pinguin! Bref! Donc: Les persos de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas... Ils sont à Amano-Sama qui m'a rayé des esquisses au dernier moment! La sale petite~... Je m'égare! Bref... Sur ce je m'excuse par avance des petites fautes que je n'ai pas ENCORE corrigé... Mu fu fu~ Et je m'excuse si le scénario est... branque? .'' C'est l'un de mes premiers longs lemon que j'écris... J'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire tranquillement!

Cet OS remonte à l'année dernière, et à l'époque j'avais tendance à faire pas mal d'OOC surtout avec Kyoko... Je tenait à m'excuser auprès de ses fans!

Merci à yu-chan-x3 pour sa review constructive! Ca m'a permis de me souvenir que je n'avais pas enlever les smileys... (Oui, j'n'avais pas relus avant de publier mon OS et je m'en excuse!)

Yoru, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés et ondulés avec de grands yeux verts soupira. Elle baissa la tête en voyant ce troupeau de filles rassemblées autour de lui... Takeshi Yamamoto... Avec des lettres d'amours et des cœurs à la place de leurs yeux. D'un naturel doux et pacifiste, Yoru détestait la violence, même si l'envie de toutes les tuer lui montait souvent à la tête. Mugen Rokudo, sa meilleure amie depuis l'âge des couches culottes la regarda, elle savait les sentiments que portait Yoru à Takeshi, son grand frère de cœur. Alors que les filles riaient un peu plus avec Takeshi, le garçon le plus gentil, insouciant et naïf de tout le collège Namimori et probablement de la Terre, une des filles mit sa main sur le bras du brun et Yoru se leva subitement, le visage baissé et assombrit, sa chaise tomba lourdement au sol et tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

Takeshi: Ah! Bonjour Yo... *la voit claquer la porte coulissante* ru?... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

Mugen: … *fronce les sourcils* Bon, arrêtez de vous extasiez sur Takeshi-Nii et laissez-le respirer.

Fille 1: Oh~ C'est nul!

Fille 2: Hai! Demo... il faut le laisser manger tranquillement!

Toutes les filles s'écartèrent et sortir de la classe en gloussant, et Takeshi s'approcha de Mugen, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, il ferma les yeux en élargissant son sourire et lui dit:

Takeshi: Qu'est-ce qui lui à prit à Yoru? Elle ne se sent pas bien?

Mugen: *soupir* *Takeshi n'a vraiment rien remarqué...* Ano!... Tu te souviens des quatre billets pour le parc d'attraction que j'ai gagné?

Takeshi: Hai~ J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on y aille ensemble toi, Yoru, Hayato et moi!

Mugen: En faite... J'ai un empêchement! Mukuro m'a demandé de l'aider dans un travail vraiment important pour son lycée... alors j'ai demandé à Hayato de venir m'aider! Ca ne te dérangerais pas de n'y aller qu'avec Yoru? * Je ne pensais pas mentir aussi bien à Takeshi-Nii! J'espère qu'il va me croire...*

Takeshi: Juste avec Yoru? *grand sourire* Ouais! Ca sera quand même sympa! J'espère qu'on pourra se refaire ça à quatre quand même!

Mugen: *lui donne un billet* Voilà le tien, t'inquiète, encore désolé! *Oui... Désolé de te mentir demo... Si Hayato et moi on est là, vous ne pourrez probablement pas vous rapprocher...* Je vais aller retrouver Yoru pour manger avec elle! A plus Takeshi-Nii!

Takeshi: Attend! Je viens avec toi!

Mugen acquiesça et prit son bento ainsi que celui de son amie qu'elle avait oubliée et se dirigea vers la pelouse qu'il y avait autour de la cour, durant les beaux jours, elles mangeaient toujours ici, en se dirigeant près du grand arbre où elles se posaient toujours, Mugen et Takeshi virent Kyoko et Bluebell, les deux garces du collège en train de discuter avec Yoru, celle-ci ne semblant rien dire. Les deux jeunes froncèrent les sourcils en marchant plus vite en direction des trois filles...

Kyoko: Hey! Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle.

Yoru: *fronce les sourcils et les regardes avec mépris, le regard un peu vide* …

Bluebell: Tss... Yoru: Tout dans ses seins, rien dans sa tête!

Kyoko: Hai~ Son regard m'énerve!

La rouquine leva sa main, s'apprêtant à gifler Yoru, mais une main attrapa la sienne et la serra un peu brutalement, elle se retourna, prête à engueuler et insulter la personne qui l'avait interrompu mais elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Takeshi. Il fit un sourire – faux? – et lui dit:

Takeshi: Tu peu baisser ta main et t'en aller, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de la frapper pour rien.

Kyoko: *voix aguichante* Désolé~ Yamamoto-Kun~ On va s'en aller, tu peu venir manger avec nous si tu veux. *lui fait un clin d'oeuil*

Yoru: *fronce plus les sourcils* …

Takeshi: Iie, je manges avec Mugen et Yoru. Un jour peut-être.

Les deux filles s'en allèrent en gloussant et Takeshi regarda Yoru avec un grand sourire avant de lui dire d'une voix amusée:

Takeshi: Ah ah, on dirait que je suis arrivé à temps.

Yoru: Hai... Arigato Takeshi...

Les trois jeunes s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger, Mugen expliqua alors à Yoru que demain elle ne pourrait pas les accompagner avec Hayato, Yoru rougit furieusement, elle serait donc seule à seul avec Takeshi? Ce-dernier dit avec son rire argentin:

Takeshi: Ah ah ah ah! Ce sera un peu comme un rendez-vous!

Yoru: Un rendez-vous?!

Takeshi: Ah ah ah ah! Ouais!

Mugen: *petit sourire* Ca ne te déranges pas d'y aller seule avec Takeshi-Nii, nee?

Yoru: Iie! O-on s'amusera! *Si j'arrive à aligner plus de deux mots seule avec lui!*

Takeshi: Ah ah! J'ai déjà envie d'essayer les montagnes russes, le rapido et le trampoline!

Yoru: Hai! *Tout ce qui me fait le plus flipper!*

Takeshi: Et on ira aussi dans la maison hantée!

Yoru: *Le truc qui va m'achever!*

Mugen: Hé hé! Prévois une culotte de rechange Yoru!

Yoru: Ta gueule c'est pas drôle!

Mugen: Hé hé! Si~~!

Tout en continuant à discuter du courage légendaire (le sarcasme) de Yoru, Mugen finit par donner le billet à sa meilleure amie. Une fois le repas finit, les trois jeunes retournèrent en cours, l'après-midi se passa plutôt rapidement, n'ayant qu'une seule heure de cours, les autres heures d'études se faisant plus dans l'amusement qu'autre chose. Alors que Yoru remballait ses affaires, Takeshi se présenta devant son bureau et lui fit avec son grand sourire qui la fit rougir, il fit alors:

Takeshi: Est-ce que je peu te raccompagner chez toi?

Alors que la pianiste allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, Hayato Gokudera, son frère aîné jumeau, arriva avec une aura démoniaque autour de lui et lui dit:

Hayato: J'vois pas pourquoi tu raccompagnerais ma sœur Yakyu Baka!

Takeshi: Ah ah! Ce n'est pas à toi que je demande mais à Yoru, et elle est asser grande pour choisir avec qui elle rentre.

Hayato: Qu'elle soit okay ou pas, j'la laisserais pas avec toi!

Mugen: Hayato... Ta pas bientôt finit?! Fous-leurs la paix! En plus tu m'as promis de me raccompagner aujourd'hui!

Hayato: Demo... Je n'vais pas la laisser rentrer avec ce débile!

Takeshi: Ah ah!

Yoru: T'exagère! Takeshi n'est pas débile! Ni un Yakyu Baka... Et si j'ai envie qu'il me raccompagne, alors il n'y a aucun souci! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta relation avec Mugen au lieu de mes histoires! uOu Si ça continue tout le monde va te traiter de malade du Twin Complexe!

Mugen: Exacte~ Que c'est dur d'avoir sa meilleure amie qui est aussi la sœur jumelle de son homme comme rival!

Yoru: *rigole*

Hayato: Okay okay, j'ai compris... On y va! *regard meurtrier pour Takeshi* Si tu la touche, j'te tue!

Mugen: Arrête tes conneries! *commence à traîner Hayato par le bras* A lundi tout les deux! Profitez de votre dimanche!

Takeshi & Yoru: Hai!

Une fois qu'ils furent partit, Yoru soupira et dit:

Yoru: Excuses-le... depuis la mort de Mama il est très protecteur...

Takeshi: Ce n'est rien, je comprend parfaitement qu'il te protège. *porte le sac de la jeune fille* Allons-y.

Tout en acquiesçant, Yoru rougit timidement lorsqu'il lui prit son sac de cours, ils commencèrent à marcher et atteignirent la sortie du collège, Yoru baissa la tête, silencieuse, tandis que le brun au teint un peu basané portait les deux sacs sur chaque épaules grâce aux lanières, et avait les bras croisés derrière la tête. Yoru maudissait sa timidité face à lui! Si elle n'arrivait pas à discuter avec Takeshi, elle l'ennuierait mortellement demain! Pourtant Takeshi était un bon vivant, doux, gentil, attentionné, à l'écoutes, naïf et avec de la conversation! Aucun doute que le problème était d'elle et elle seule! Soudain, Takeshi lui dit le regard un peu vague, regardant droit devant, les bras toujours croisés derrière la tête, et ayant son sourire habituel renversé et lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse:

Takeshi: Est-ce que ça te dérange autant d'être avec moi et me parler?

Yoru: *écarquille les yeux* Na... nani? *Il ne sourit plus?... Il a vraiment l'air blessé!*

Takeshi: J'ai remarqué que quand tu parlais avec Mugen, Tsuna, Ryohei ou Hayato, tu discutais et rigolais tout le temps avec eux. Mais dès que je te parles, tu te referme comme une huître et tu ne rigole jamais, ou le peu de fois que tu le fais, c'est un rire gêné. C'est donc aussi chiant d'être en ma compagnie?

Yoru: I-iie! C'est juste que... je suis un peu intimidée quand je suis avec toi! Ce n'est pas toi le problème! S'est moi... *baisse la tête* Gomenasai... je ne voulais pas que tu penses ça!

Le brun tourna sa tête vers elle et retrouva son grand sourire, il lui dit alors:

Takeshi: Ah ah ah! Je pensais que tu ne m'appréciais pas. Je suis rassuré!

Yoru: *grand sourire* Ah ah! Oh?... *Zut...* On est arrivé.

Takeshi: Tu vis ici? Il est plutôt petit votre appartement à toi et ton frère!

Yoru: En faite, il est un peu plus grand une fois dedans, et puis il y a deux chambres, avec nos petits boulots après l'école, c'est tout ce qu'on peut payer pour l'instant. *doux sourire* Tu veux entrer?

Takeshi: Ah ah! Je suis désolé mais je dois aller aider mon père au restaurant de sushi.

Yoru: Je vois...

J'étais déçue de sa réponse mais...

Takeshi: Mais si tu veux, tu peu passer quand tu veux au restaurant!

Mais je ne pouvais monopoliser plus de son temps et puis...

Yoru: Oui!

Il venait de m'inviter à venir quand je voulais à manger dans son restaurant!

Takeshi: Pour toi ce sera gratuit!

Je viendrais pendant la semaine prochaine le voir! Manger ne sera qu'une excuses pour pouvoir le voir et passer du temps avec lui.

Yoru: Merci mais...

Takeshi: Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne! Ah ah! C'est la maison qui offrira! Gomen mais je dois vraiment y aller, sinon mon père risque de me taquiner si je ne suis pas à l'heure! A plus!

Yoru: A demain Takeshi!

La jeune fille le regarda s'en aller après qu'il lui ait rendu son sac, elle entra chez elle et ouvrit les fenêtres, même si elle fumait l'odeur du tabac froid lui donnait la nausée, la pianiste posa son sac de cour, elle alluma la télé et le lecteur DVD et commença à regarder Yu Yu Hakusho, elle bailla doucement et s'alluma une cigarette après avoir mangé une barre chocolatée. Hayato arriva peu après, lui demandant ce que ce Yakyu Baka lui avait fait, elle soupira tout en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient juste discutés. Parfois, l'attitude sur-protectrice de son grand-frère jumeau l'exaspérait même si elle était heureuse qu'il la protège ainsi. Après une longue dispute qui dura tout le temps que Yoru prépare le dîner à propos de sa sortie de demain, celle-ci finit par dire, vraiment énervée, tout en jetant une cuillère en bois de cuisine en pleine tête de son frère:

Yoru: Arrête d'être aussi dur envers Takeshi! Il ne t'a rien fait que je sache!

Hayato: Aïe~... Mais il m'énerve!

Yoru: Hayato! S'il-te-plaît... Arrête d'être aussi collant. *soupir* Le repas est prêt.

Hayato: … Désolé mais... je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Yoru: *petit sourire* Je sais. Pourtant tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton couple! Ce n'est pas avec aussi peu de romantisme que tu vas conquérir à cent pour cent Mugen! Et maintenant manges et tais-toi!

Le lendemain matin:

Yoru attendait Takeshi devant le parc d'attraction, elle aurait put porter son uniforme en dehors de l'école demo elle s'était dit qu'aujourd'hui était le seul jour où elle pouvait porter autre chose. Elle avait donc mit une jupe noir à carreaux avec des chaînettes ainsi qu'un débardeur avec un col roulé et un décolleté en V, elle portait des bottes plates noir, avec des chaînettes autour. Après quelques minutes, deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent vers elle avec un petit sourire. Elle les regarda en fronçant les sourcils et tourna son regard, leur montrant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas leur adresser la parole.

Gars 1: Hé hé... Pourquoi t'es toute seule?

Yoru: J'attends quelqu'un.

Gars 2: En attendant tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec nous? Hé hé... *se lèche les lèvres*

Yoru: Non merci! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compagnie! Hey?! L-lâchez-moi!

Gars 2: *ayant attrapé Yoru par le bras* Arrête de faire ta timide et viens avec nous!

Yoru: Iie!

?: Ah ah! Il me semble qu'elle t'a demandé de la lâcher! *serre le poignet du jeune homme*

Gars 1: T'es qui enfoiré?!

Yoru: Takeshi!

Takeshi: *serre un peu plus le poignet du gars* Allez, lâches-la maintenant! Avant que je ne sois obligé de m'énerver.

Le blond décoloré relâcha Yoru en se massant durement le poignet! Un peu plus et il le lui aurait probablement brisé! Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent et Yoru remercia doucement Takeshi tout en lui souriant. Ils entrèrent dans le parc d'attraction qui était vraiment grand et ne savait vraiment pas par quoi commencer... Le soleil tapait fort bien que des petits nuages gris étaient dans le ciel. Finalement ils se dirigèrent vers le rapido, ils mirent en place le petit canoë bleu sur la plaque en métal. Takeshi s'installa en premier et Yoru se mit entre les jambes du jeune homme. La plaque en métal s'abaissa et le canoë dévala le long toboggan où de l'eau coulait pour permettre la glissade! Yoru poussa de grands cris en fermant les yeux tandis que Takeshi, lui, riait en sentant autant de sensations! Ils finirent leur tour et se mirent en quête d'une autre attraction.

Takeshi: Ah ah! La tête que tu fais!

Yoru: Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle! J'ai crus que j'allais tomber!

Takeshi: Ah ah! Tu oublie que je suis là. Je t'aurais rattrapé sans hésitation!

Yoru: ... *rougis*

Takeshi: Tien! On va faire les montagnes russes maintenant? Après il y aura trop de monde et ce sera foutue pour aujourd'hui!

Yoru: H-hai... *Mama... Prêtes-moi ta force et ton courage!*

Pendant le tour des montagnes russes, Yoru hurlait à gorge déployée tandis que Takeshi riait encore aux éclats! Tout en se remémorant le film Destination Finale 3 qu'elle avait regardée quelques jours plus tôt, Yoru sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux... Oui, plus pétocharde qu'elle on meurt! uOu Elle sentit la main de Takeshi se poser sur la sienne et elle tourna ses grands yeux vert glacée dans les yeux ambre chocolat chaud du brun qui lui fit un grand sourire rassurant, il entrelaça leurs doigts, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres pendant que la jeune fille sentit cœur battre la chamade! Après plusieurs autres tours le manège s'arrêta. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger une glace, Yoru prit un esquimau à la fraise tandis que Takeshi prit un granité au citron. Le brun regarda l'argentée manger sa glace et un frisson étrange lui parcourut tout l'échine. Sa façon de la manger était un peu indécente et il se sentait un peu excité en s'imaginant qu'il était à la place de cet esquimau. Il rougit furieusement en détournant le regard et termina son granité très rapidement, ce qui lui valut d'avoir et son cerveau de refroidi, et sa goal intempestive! Une fois finis, Takeshi proposa d'aller à la maison hanté, Yoru accepta demo...

Yoru: Ano... Je suis vraiment effrayée par ce genre d'endroit... Tu voudrais bien me tenir la main? *rougie*

Takeshi: *grand sourire* Bien sur!

Le jeune homme entrelaça leurs doigts avant de se diriger vers la maison hanté. Ce contact rendait Yoru tout doki doki et ses joues s'étaient empourprées d'un rouge carmin! Ils entrèrent dans la maison hanté et l'ambiance pesante ne rassurait vraiment pas Yoru qui tenait la main du brun avec un peu plus de force! Plusieurs faux cadavres dépecés ou démembrés apparurent au fur-et-à-mesure, ce qui valait des hurlements provenant de la bouche de la jeune fille qui se collait littéralement contre Takeshi. Alors qu'ils atteignirent la sortie, ils virent qu'il pleuvait des cordes! Ils soupirèrent en se disant que le parc allait fermé jusqu'à la fin de la journée... Takeshi s'accroupit et lui dit:

Takeshi: Montes sur mon dos! On arrivera plus vite au restaurant!

Yoru: O-oui...

Tout en grimpant sur le dos du jeune homme, ce-dernier la tenait par les cuisses, il se releva et se mit à courir, le restaurant était à à peine dix minutes du parc d'attraction! Demo la pluie était vraiment violente! En moins de cinq minutes ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds! Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. L'homme derrière le comptoir les regarda arriver, c'était un homme qui devait avoir dans la quarantaine voir la cinquantaine, avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, il eut un petit rire avant de lancer à son fils pendant que Yoru descendait de sur son dos:

Mr Yamamoto: C'est donc pour cette fille que tu as mis autant de temps à te préparer? Je comprend mieux maintenant! Elle est très mignonne.

Takeshi: Ah ah! *sourire gêné* Oyaji! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose... C'est vraiment gênant!

Mr Yamamoto: Ah ah! Désolé Takeshi! Mais... vous êtes trempés jusqu'aux os! Vas donc faire couler un bain pour notre invitée!

Takeshi: Oui! *s'en va par la porte derrière le comptoir*

La jeune fille prit place sur un des tabourets devant le comptoir juste après s'être présenté au père du brun, il lui donna une serviette et elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux, après cinq minutes Takeshi revint et la conduit jusqu'à la grande salle de bain dans les styles des sources chaudes elle le regarda et lui dit:

Yoru: T-tu risque de t'enrhumer si tu ne réchauffe pas rapidement.

Takeshi: Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai préparé un kimono. *souris et le lui donne*

Il s'en alla ensuite de la pièce et l'argentée en profita pour se déshabiller et se plonger dans le bain, elle y resta une dizaine de minutes après s'être et lavé et elle sortit juste après. Elle se sécha et revêtit le kimono blanc. Elle retourna dans la salle où les clients mangeaient et elle se sentit un peu honteuse de débarquer ainsi devant tout le monde! Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle et un des habitués lança à Takeshi:

Homme: Hé hé! Bravo gamin! Celle-là est vraiment mignonne! Mais que fais-tu de la petite Mugen? Elle aussi elle est pas mal!

Takeshi: Ah ah ah! Ne dites pas n'importes quoi... je ne sors avec aucunes d'elles.

Homme: So ka~ Tu les courtises toutes les deux?

Yoru: *rougies furieusement*

Takeshi: Non!

Mr Yamamoto: Yare yare! Cesses donc de l'importuner! Et toi Takeshi va te laver. Tu vas attraper froid.

Takeshi: Oui Oyaji... *s'en va*

Mr Yamamoto: Vas-y Yoru, installes-toi et choisit ce que tu veux! La maison te l'offre.

Yoru: Merci! Ano... Je vais prendre euh... Tout à l'air délicieux... Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillerez Yamamoto-San?

Mr Yamamoto: Notre spécialité! *grand sourire*

Un peu plus tard:

La pluie ne s'était toujours pas calmé et Takeshi proposa à Yoru d'aller dans sa chambre, quittant la salle où les clients mangeaient, certains sifflèrent Takeshi en le félicitant, ce-dernier rougissant et riant de gêne en emmenant Yoru dans le petit couloir. Ils montèrent un étage et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle était plutôt simple: Un lit, un bureau, une petite bibliothèque ainsi que des étagères remplies de trophées et de médailles pour des compétitions et tournois de baseball! Yoru les regarda avec émerveillement. Takeshi la regarda joyeusement avant de lui demander si elle avait soif.

Yoru: Iie... R-restes avec moi onegai...

Takeshi: Ah? D'accord! *souri*

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre une dizaine de minutes, peut-être plus, sans parler, tantôt Yoru baissant la tête, tantôt Takeshi riant... Soudain la pianiste lui dit:

Yoru: Cette journée est vraiment superbe! Même si il pleut... j'ai pus rencontrer ton père mais aussi... mais aussi je peux être avec toi en ce-moment... / Pour moi cette journée est juste... géniale...

Takeshi: Ah ah! Je suis content! J'avais peur que pour toi elle soit gâchée.

Yoru: Iie... Parsque tu es avec moi! Ano... Takeshi... je... je suis un peu à l'étroit dans ce kimono... ah ah! Je... tu n'aurais pas quelque chose d'un peu plus large s'il-te-plaît?

Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais mais... je venais de sortir une phrase complètement débile! Il me regarda avec surprise, puis me dis d'un doux sourire:

Takeshi: Et bien je vais te prêter un t-shirt en attendant que tes vêtements soient sec!

Ce sourire si doux qui pouvait me faire sourire même quand j'étais triste et désespérée!

Yoru: Merci...

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son placard et en sortit un t-shirt orange avec un numéro écrit en noir et en gros au milieu du t-shirt: 80. Il tira les rideaux de sa chambre, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, le collégien alluma la lumière et se retourna face au mur pendant que Yoru se changeait, étant rouge de la tête aux pieds. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il tourna la tête et vit tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous du nombril de la jeune fille... Les deux jeunes rougirent furieusement de gêne en détournant leurs regards, jusqu'à ce que Yoru lui demande:

Yoru: Comment tu trouves mon corps?

Takeshi: Ah ah! Quelle question idiote... Il est magnifique...

Yoru: Est-ce que tu veux le toucher? *baisse la tête en rougissant furieusement*

Takeshi: Je peu... vraiment le faire? *sourire naïf*

Yoru: O-oui... je suis complètement nue... mes sous-vêtements sèches eux aussi... je n'ai que ton maillot...

Takeshi: Yoru... Est-ce que tu m'aimes? *regard sérieux*

Yoru: O-oui... Je t'aime Takeshi! Je... je crois que c'est comme ça depuis le début de notre entrée au collège, quand Mugen nous a présenté...

Takeshi: Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi à ce-moment là aussi. *rougie* Ah ah!...

Yoru: *rougie*

La jeune fille souleva le maillot du base-balleur et ce-dernier se mit à rougir furieusement avant d'esquisser un petit sourire pendant qu'elle le retirait complètement! Il porta Yoru et l'allongea sur la table basse! Il se mit à califourchon entre ses reins et lui caressa les tétons avec ses pouces avant de défaire la braguette de son pantalon, il retira son pantalon et son boxer avant de faire glisser son membre déjà dur rien qu'à cette vus extasique que lui offrait Yoru, entre les seins de la jeune fille! Il commença à des coups de reins en tenant la poitrine de la jeune fille avec ses mains, en profitant pour caresser les tétons avant de les pincer et jouer avec, plus il donnait des coups de reins, plus ses gémissements s'élevèrent!

Takeshi: Aaah~ Yoru! Aaah! Oui! C'est vraiment bon!

Yoru: Hum~ Takeshi... Ah~

L'argentée commença à suçoter le gland à chaque vas-et-viens, rendant Takeshi encore plus excité! Ce-dernier se pencha en avant pour y déposer un baiser doux mais sincère, il approfondit lentement leur baiser, caressant sensuellement la langue de la pianiste, il la lui suçota tout en continuant ses coups de reins, le visage rougie d'extase. Tout en rompant doucement leur baiser, le base-balleur retira sa verge et se mit à quatre pattes devant la table basse, il saisit Yoru par les cuisses et la fit glisser jusqu'à lui en posant ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules, Takeshi laissa ses doigts jouer les tétons déjà durs de Yoru avant de caresser son clito avec sa langue, la pianiste se cambra en poussant un petit cris aiguë de surprise et d'excitation, elle venait de durcir tout ses muscles suite à cette nouvelle sensation et se laissa peu à peu envahir par le plaisir, elle tourna sa tête sur le côté et soupirait d'aise, tentant tout de même de retenir ses cris pour ne pas qu'on ne l'entende, les coups de langue cessèrent et Takeshi caressa son sexe avec sa main droite, il laissa entrer subitement un doigt un elle qu'il commença à bouger, regardant et se délectant des expressions faciale de l'argentée! Le base-balleur fit entrer un second doigt et commença des vas-et-viens doux en sentant qu'elle était un peu étroite, tout en donnant des coups de doigts le brun se pencha pour lui dérober un autre baiser, il commença à faire des mouvements en cercle et en ciseaux dans son intimité et la jeune fille lui dit un peu essoufflée, les joues rougies de plaisir:

Yoru: Aaah~ Takeshi! / P-prends-moi! Aaaaah!

Takeshi: *lui caresse doucement la joue de sa main gauche* Gomen... mais nous n'avons pas finit les préliminaires. / Ah ah, je meurs d'envie que tu me suce Yoru.

Yoru: H-hai!

Tout en la soulevant après avoir retiré ses doigts, Takeshi la porta jusqu'au lit et là le brun s'assit sur le lit, regardant intensément Yoru en souriant, une lueur perverse dans son regard. Un regard enflammé qui excita encore plus la jeune fille qui commença à retirer le t-shirt du brun, celui-ci s'allongea alors sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, son membre devint encore plus tendu en sentant qu'elle retirait de ses doigts fins de pianiste la fermeture éclair du pantalon, elle l'enleva, puis en fit de même avec le boxer noir. Elle regarda le long et gros membre tendu les joues d'abord rougies, avant de suçoter son indexe pour l'humidifier et le dirigea vers le gland et fit des cercles sur le dessus, à l'endroit où s'écoulait la semence, elle le regarda avec un sourire enflammé et ce-dernier lui dit:

Takeshi: Ah ah! Tu as un penchant pour la torture?... Aaah~ Hum... J'ai envie que tu me suce de tout mon long Yoru~! C'est trop bon!

Yoru: *sourire provocateur* Chaque chose en son temps! Il ne faut pas brûler les étapes.

La pianiste dirigea ses lèvres vers le membre tendu et commença à suçoter le gland, elle caressa en même temps le gland avec sa langue, elle fit des vas-et-viens le long de la verge avec sa main droite et de la gauche, elle massa les testicule du brun qui soupirait de plus en plus fort d'aise et de plaisir, les joues rougies d'extase! Il mit lentement ses mains derrière la tête de Yoru et commença à faire des vas-et-viens pour qu'elle suce plus avidement son membre, il se mit assis, puis retira ses mains en s'appuyant sur le lit, il commença à donner des coups de bassin pendant que la jeune fille suçait son membre aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, jouant avec sa langue contre le gland et la verge. Le base-balleur la fit arrêter et se mit sur ses genoux, son membre semblait encore plus tendu qu'il y a dix minutes! Yoru reprit sa fellation et Takeshi remit ses mains derrière sa tête et tout en donnant des coups de reins, il faisait aller et venir plus vite les mouvements de bouche de Yoru. Ce-dernier criait presque de plaisir, mais se pencha pour les étouffer à moitié en embrassant la joue de la pianiste.

Takeshi: Aaah~! Yoru! C'est vraiment bon Yoru! Aaaah~! Je peu jouir dans ta bouche?

Yoru: O-oui... Hum...

Accélérant massivement ses vas-et-viens, Yoru sentit un liquide chaud envahir sa bouche, elle avala la semence et s'assit sur le lit, regardant Takeshi en souriant, ce-dernier l'attira contre lui et la serra tendrement dans ses bras, c'était si doux, si chaud, si réconfortant... Et même si elle ne voyait pas son visage en ayant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, elle ressentait son sourire. Un sourire qui lui faisait tellement chaud au cœur... Elle regarda le jeune homme, depuis quand pouvait-elle être heureuse? Surtout avec un homme, un vrai, aussi gentil que lui? Ce qu'elle avait fait en deuxième année de collège dans son lycée était impardonnable! Elle ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un comme lui! Takeshi était doux, gentil, attentionné et toujours souriant. Il ne méritait pas d'être avec une fille comme elle!

Pas après ce que j'ai fais à cet homme!

Yoru se leva du lit et remit son kimono, Takeshi la regarda surpris, et elle lui dit l'air navré:

Yoru: Je ne peu pas... je ne te mérite pas! *s'en va en courant vers la sortie*

Takeshi: Yoru! Attend!

Le jeune homme se précipita vers ses vêtements, tandis qu'en descendant dans le couloir en courant, Yoru vit le père de Takeshi, ce-dernier voulant lui apporter ses vêtements, elle les prit en lui souriant et le remercia en s'en allant du restaurant, la pluie s'était calmé bien qu'elle tombe toujours et Yoru courra jusqu'à des toilettes publique pour enfiler ses vêtements, c'était beaucoup plus pratique pour courir! Elle rentra donc jusqu'à chez elle, bien que la pluie l'ait un peu trempé à nouveau. Hayato et Mugen la regarda avec surprise, la jeune fille était mouillée. Elle ne lança aucun regard aux deux jeunes, sans doute pensait-elle que même si elle était trempée, ils verraient ses larmes couler, elle dit alors la gorge nouée:

Yoru: Tadaima... je vais aller prendre un bain...

Après avoir prit une simple robe noir style gothique lolita avec une ceinture (qui n'était là que pour faire beau), elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma à clef, Hayato lui demanda d'ouvrir mais aucune réponse. Yoru fit couler l'eau et s'y glissa après s'être dénudée. Après trente minutes dans le bain, elle entendit la sonnette, suivit de son frère qui cria:

Hayato: YAKYU BAKA! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA?!

Takeshi: *air sérieux* Je... est-ce que Yoru est ici?

Hayato: Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

Takeshi: Je dois lui parler. S'il-te-plaît.

Hayato: Tires-toi d'ici et fous-lui la paix!

Mugen: Hayato arrête... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Takeshi-Nii?

Takeshi: Peu importe... Je dois la voir! Onegai...

Les deux jeunes le regardèrent surpris, Hayato finit par dire:

Hayato: Elle est en train de prendre un bain... A-attend! Tu vas pas entrer dedans! Elle est à poile!

Takeshi: J'ai pas l'attention d'y entrer!

Mugen le conduisit donc devant la porte de la salle de bain et emmena Hayato se calmer dans sa chambre, soupirant qu'il soit aussi paranoïaque... Elle mit la musique et n'entendit pas Takeshi qui dit alors:

Takeshi: Yoru... Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu te reproche mais jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Mais j'ai une question: Est-ce que ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous... Est-ce que pour toi ce n'était qu'un jeu? Est-ce que tu m'aime vraiment comme tu le dis? Ou bien tu voulais juste t'amuser un peu avec moi?

Yoru: …

Takeshi: Pas de réponse... Je comprend. Je ne parlerais à personne ce qu'il s'est passé entre no...

La porte se déverrouilla lentement et s'ouvrit sur Yoru qui avait le regard baissé. Elle lui prit la main et le fit entrer avant de refermer la porte à clef. Elle se déshabilla et entra à nouveau dans la baignoire.

Yoru: Viens.

Takeshi: Ah? Okay!

Le brun se déshabilla et entra à son tour dans l'eau. Yoru semblait avoir le regard ailleurs et lui dit:

Yoru: Un garçon aussi doux, gentil, attentionné et toujours souriant comme toi... mérite mieux que moi.

Takeshi: Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Yoru: Je ne mérite pas de trouver le bonheur avec une personne aussi bien que toi Takeshi... *baisse la tête*

Takeshi: Yoru! *grand sourire* Tu es une fille aussi gentille et douce! Tu es très maladroite mais ça fait ton charme, et quand tu rougie tu...

Yoru: Tais-toi!

Takeshi: *écarquille les yeux en perdant son sourire* Quoi?...

Yoru: Il y a deux ans, avant que je ne vienne vivre ici... Je suis tombé amoureuse de mon Senpai. J'ai crus qu'il m'aimait mais... Mais il voulait juste coucher avec moi. Un soir, Hayato n'était pas là, il m'a rendu visite et il a voulut que j'écarte les cuisses. J'ai refusé et je l'ai griffé sans le faire exprès. Alors il m'a regardé avec haine et m'a frappé encore et encore, il m'a ensuite photographié et m'a laissé comme ça dans mon salon. J'ai passé deux semaines en soins intensifs.

Takeshi: *Je comprend mieux pourquoi Hayato la protège autant...*

Yoru: Ce n'est pas ça que je me reproche... Enfin si... Si j'm'étais laissé faire et qu'il m'avait sauté, ça ne serait jamais arrivé et...

Takeshi: Dis-moi où il habite!

Le regard du jeune homme brûlait de colère, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, elle eut un petit sourire et lui dit:

Yoru: Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Parsque je l'ai tué... *serres les poings en tremblotant* Une semaine après que je sois sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai été chez lui. J'ai sonné à sa porte et j'ai essayé de le poignarder. Nous nous sommes battus pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que je lui portes un coup dans le ventre... Je l'ai poignardé plusieurs fois et une fois fais, je l'ai regardé se vider de son sang, j'avais peur... de ce qui m'arriverais demo... Mon père est très influent et a usé de tout ses moyens pour étouffer l'affaire. Tu es le seul, mise à part mon père, Hayato et Mugen, qui est au courant de tout ça...

Takeshi la regarda quelques secondes avant de l'attirer contre lui par le bras, il lui dit alors en la caressant doucement du bout des doigts entre ses omoplates, le regard fixé au plafond:

Takeshi: Ce qui lui est arrivé n'est que la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il plongea ses yeux chocolat chaud dans les yeux menthe glacée de Yoru et continua:

Takeshi: Je sais que ce poids est très dur pour toi à supporter demo... Laisses-moi être là! Pour t'aider à le porter et peu à peu à ne plus y penser. Je veux être celui qui se réveil à tes côtés le matin, qui sois le premier à te voir, à t'embrasser et te parler le matin, et être le dernier à te voir, t'embrasser et te parler le soir. Je ne suis pas très futé c'est vrai demo... ce que je sais plus que tout, c'est que je t'aime! Et qu'importe que tu ais tué cette ordure qui le méritait amplement!

Yoru: Je... ne te fais pas peur?... J'ai tué un homme et...

Takeshi: Non, comment je pourrais être effrayé par mon âme sœur? Regardes un peu mieux ton petit doigt.

Sous la totale incompréhension, Yoru exécuta la demande du brun et regarda son auriculaire.

Takeshi: Tu ne le vois pas encore mais... *met son auriculaire à côté de celui de Yoru et ajoute:* Toi et moi sommes reliés par le fil rouge du destin. *grand sourire* Ah ah ah! Alors nous ne sommes qu'un, et j'accepterais tout de toi, les bons comme les mauvais côtés, car c'est ce qui fait ta personne et que je t'aime entièrement, pas juste les bons côtés. Absolument toutes tes facettes.

La jeune fille rougit furieusement en embrassant Takeshi, les larmes aux yeux, elle se mit à côté de son oreille et lui susurra à l'oreille:

Yoru: Nous n'avons pas terminé ce que nous avions commencé tout à l'heure. *lui lèche l'oreille*

Takeshi: Ah ah! Hum~ On peut dire que tu as le don de me faire changer d'envie en un clin d'oeuil!

Takeshi renversa Yoru et se mit au-dessus d'elle, la baignoire était plutôt large et le base-balleur se hissa sans problème entre les cuisses de la pianiste et mit son gland juste devant l'intimité de la jeune et lui dit:

Takeshi: Dis-moi des mots pervers, comme ça je banderais encore plus et je te pénétrerais lentement avant de m'enfoncer entièrement en toi.

La pianiste rougit furieusement de plaisir... Elle avait peur d'être trop perverse dans ses mots, demo elle se laissa aller et dit avec un mélange de plaisir et de désir:

Yoru: J'ai... j'ai envie que tu enfonce ta queux en moi... et que tu me suce les tétons... J'ai envie de t'entendre crier mon prénom et que tu... *sens le membre se tendre en elle* Hum~ Tu jouisse en moi... Aaah! Takeshi...

Takeshi: Ah ah! Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais autant bander aussi rapidement... Je peu bouger en toi?

Yoru: Hai~ Aaah!

Le base-balleur commença à bouger lentement, s'arrêtant à chaque gémissements de la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui, dès que le plaisir avait envahit son visage, il commença de rapides vas-et-viens, il se tenait aux hanches de l'argentée et prenait appui avec ses pieds contre la baignoire pour bouger encore plus vite, Takeshi étouffa leurs gémissements et cris en scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser fougueux, il lui suçota sa langue et le brun serra Yoru dans ses bras en donnant un coup de reins beaucoup plus torride! Il commença à lui suçoter la peau du coup en lui léchant rapidement la carotide en lui faisant un autre suçon, il se retira et mit la jeune fille à quatre pattes dans la baignoire, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la pianiste et la pénétra à nouveau, leurs gémissements furent beaucoup plus fort, le plaisir était tellement intense que le brun se déversa en elle après lui avoir crier:

Takeshi: AAAAAH! JE T'AIME!

Il se laissa glisser doucement contre la baignoire en s'allongeant, il attira la jeune fille contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et allèrent dans la chambre de l'argentée, Yoru l'entraîna sur son lit et elle se laissa border dans les bras du brun, ils finirent alors par s'endormir doucement...


End file.
